Beautiful
by RAEasr
Summary: "Kau itu cantik. Kau cantik. Dan sangat sangat cantik!" BTS. HOPEKOOK. DRABBLE GAGAL. HOPEKOOK. BTS. FF
**Beautiful**

 **HopeKook**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rae Present**

 **.**

 **Tittle : Beautiful**

 **Author : Rae**

 **Genre : Romance, Yaoi, Boy X Boy, others**

 **Rated : T, G, K**

 **Cast : HopeKook 3**

 **Length : Oneshoot/Drabble**

 **Summary :** "Kau cantik. Sangat sangat cantik.".

 **Author's Note :** FF yang tercipta dari keisengan dan hasrat shipper yang tidak bisa dibendung karena liat moments mereka ^^

 **TYPO(s), YAOI, M-PREG, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, RnR PLEASE ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya dengan tangan terlipat di depan dadanya. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu. Ia menghentak-hentakkan kecil kakinya pada lantai; tidak peduli akan selimutnya yang sekarang sudah terjatuh ke latai—karena tersangkut kakinya.

"Ish! Apa susahnya menjawab sih! Kan pertanyaanku tidak sulit!"—kini kakinya menendang gulingnya—yang juga sudah terjatuh ke lantai.

"Ahhhh menyebalkan!"

Bugh.

"Yak maknae! Kau mengganggu tidurku!"—Namjoon mendelik ke arah Jungkook. Ia baru saja menjadi sasaran lemparan boneka beruang putih pemberian fans milik Jungkook. Yang dengan sangat tidak elitnya—mengganggu tidurnya.

Jungkook tengah kesal man!

"Hoseok hyung menyebalkan!" Jungkook membentak dan keluar kamar. Masih dalam mode kesalnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook kini sedang duduk di kursi makan ditemani segelas susu cokelat kesukaannya—yang tinggal setengah.

"Menyebalkan~" Jungkook menopang kepalanya dengan sebelah lengan. Kemudian menatap lurus ke depan.

"Jungkook kau belum tidur?"

Jungkook menoleh hanya untuk mendapati Seokjin yang berdiri di ambang pintu dapur. Kemudian ia menggeleng.

"Belum hyung. Eung...apa Hoseok hyung sudah tidur?"

Seokjin terlihat berpikir—mengingat sesuatu.

"Kurasa Hoseok masih di studio. Mengerjakan lagunya."

Reflek Jungkook menggebrak meja makan. Sempat membuat Seokjin terkejut.

"Kuda Gwangju menyebalkan! Aku membencimu ishhh!"

Dan Seokjin hanya cengo melihat Jungkook yang berteriak dengan setengah merengek. Oh, Seokjin rupanya tau siapa yang menjadi tersangka dibalik datangnya sikap super-duper manja Jungkook hari ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si 'Kuda Gwangju' yang atdi disebut-sebut Jungkook?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hoseok meraih ponselnya, hanya untuk mengecek jam. Pukul setengah dua belas. Hoseok membereskan peralatannya, berniat untuk pulang ke dorm karena hari sudah larut.

Kling.

Ponsel yang baru saja ia masukkan ke dalam saku itu bergetar. Tanda ada pesan masuk.

From : Jungkookie

"Sekalian tidak usah pulang! Tidur studio saja! Menyebalkan!"

.

"Eh?" dahi Hoseok berkerut. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba Jungkook mengiriminya pesan seperti itu.

Apa kekasihnya itu marah?

Kalau iya, apa yang ia lakukan yang terlihat salah di mata Jungkook?

Seingatnya, ia tidak melakukan kesalahan apa-OH!

Mata Hoseok membulat. Sedetik kemudian senyumnya terkembang.

"Aihh...Jungkookie kau manis sekali~"

Hoseok menemukan penyebab kekesalan kekasihnya, pemirsa. xD

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ahhh.." Hoseok mendesah lega, saat ia berhasil menjatuhkan tubuhnya disamping sang kekasih dan memeluknya erat. Lupakan fakta bahwa ia belum berganti baju, bahkan ia belum memasuki kamarnya sendiri.

"Kookie~" Hoseok memanggil. Ia tahu kekasihnya itu sebenarnya belum tidur.

"Kookie kau masih marah karena hal itu?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kookie~"

"Pergi sana!"

Ugh! Hoseok meringis saat siku lancip Jungkook menghantam dadanya. Kekasihnya benar-benar marah ternyata.

"Maafkan aku ya..aku hanya tidak fokus tadi siang."

"Sudah sana pergi hyung!"

"Kau cantik. Sangat cantik. Bahkan melebihi siapapun yang katanya paling cantik di dunia. Kau sangat sangat sangat sangat cantik! Sangat!"

Jungkook berbalik—ia sedari tadi memunggungi Hoseok. Kemudian mengerjap polos.

"Bahkan dengan wajah polosmu ini, kau masih sangat cantik." Hoseok merapikan poni Jungkook yang berantakan. Kemudian mengusap pipinya.

"Hyungie..."

"Apa hm?"

Tidak dipungkiri rona merah muda mulai menjalari pipi Jungkook.

"Kau marah karena aku tidak menjawab pertanyaanmu tadi siang kan? Sekarang aku sudah menjawabnya, jadi jangan marah ataupun kesal lagi, okay?"

Hoseok memeluk Jungkook erat. Ia tidak peduli jika ia menumpang di kamar Leader-Magnae malam ini. Ia hanya ingin tidur bersama kelinci cantiknya yang manis. Jungkook-nya yang sangat cantik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Flashback**

 **.**

Jungkook mengambil bunga matahari yang tadi diberikan fans padanya—pada Hoseok sebenarnya. Kemudian menyelipkan bunga besar berwarna kuning itu pada telinga kanannya.

"Hyung! Hyungie!"—ia kemudian menepuk bahu Hoseok. Membuat namja tampan yang berdiri di sebelahnya itu menoleh.

"Apa aku cantik?"—tanyanya kemudian.

Hoseok hanya tertawa dan menghadapkan Jungkook lurus kedepan kearah fans. "Apa-apaan kau ini hm?"—Hoseok masih saja tertawa.

Jungkook ikut tersenyum. Tapi siapa sangka jika hatinya kesal setengah mati karena hal itu. Terlebih Hoseok Hyung-nya sekarang asyik tertawa dengan Jimin dan Taehyung.

"Ugh! Apa susahnya mengatakan jika aku cantik huh?!"—gerutunya dalam hati.

.

.

 **Flasback End.**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

 **.EnD.**

.

.

Huwaaaa~~ apaan ini? Drabble Hopekook pertama. Sumpah ini iseng Ya Tuhan~ bikinnya cuman 30 menit doang, tengah malam pulak. Hanya karena salah satu video Hopekook di fansign zaman War of Hormone yang ada di kumpulan Hopekook moments. Sumpah disitu Jungkook keliatan imut+cantik, dia kayak ngomong apa gitu ke Hoseok tp hoseoknya cuman ketawa. Hahaha... xD

Yasudah deh, saya harap anda yang membacanya bersedia mencoreti kolom review saya. Saya sangat berharap.

 **RnR pleasee~ juseyo~**

 **Gamsha~**

 **Rae#**


End file.
